Push You Back Harder
by Discreet Kitty
Summary: Set After S4 E6. After Beck gets back together with Jade, he shows her that he wants more of a dominant role in their relationship. (Fifty Shades of Bade 1#)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and I think it's silly if you assumed that I did. xD**

 **Warning: This story contains light spanking and vulgar dialogue.**

* * *

Beck was walking towards his car when he spotted Jade sitting in the passenger seat. The raven haired beauty had just finished performing "You Don't Know Me" at the Full Moon Jam. He couldn't believe how much he missed her strong-willed personality, her aggressive dominance, her charming sassiness, and her free spirit. He always knew in his heart that she was the girl for him but there was still something that was wrong with their relationship. He could tell she felt something was missing,too. For years, he couldn't pinpoint what the issue was but tonight he had finally figured it out.

When Beck walked over to Jade's side of the car, she rolled the window down and flashed him a smile. He was about to ask her how she broke into his vehicle but she held up a key. He forgot that he had given her his spare car key before they broke up. They were separated for so long that it was starting to make Beck questioned their reunion. He knew that their relationship couldn't be like it used to. Something had to change and Beck was glad that he knew what exactly needed to change.

"Babe," Beck began. He stuck his head inside the car to give her a quick kiss. He walked over to the driver's seat, opened the door and slid in. He grabbed Jade's hand, squeezing it tightly before raising her pale hand up to his lips. He was so happy that she was his again that he took a moment to study her. She wasn't wearing the black corset and black short skirt that she had sung in. She was dressed in a tight- fitting sheer black blouse with a pair of black jeggings. He could see her lacy black bra through the thin material of her collared blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a pony - tail, making her bluish green eyes stand out against her snowy white skin. After he greeted her with kisses, he closed the car door and started up his engine. He turned the radio on to the classic rock station, using Joan Jett to delay his proposal to Jade.

"I know what the problem was," he began. He stared at Jade as she fumbled with the radio station. "It was our sex life." She looked at him, chuckled and went back to playing with the radio. "I like how you're in control of almost every aspect of our relationship but our sex life shouldn't be one of them."

Silence. Jade stared at him, trying to intimidate him with a scowl. Beck was immune to her tricks and he knew that Jade knew that.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to drop to my knees and let you stick it in any hole you chose?" she countered.

"No."

"I'm supposed to wear a chastity belt now and act all virginal like Tori?"

"Jade."

"Then, what?"

Beck paused as he thought of the nicest way to say what he wanted to say. Beck knew that Jade had all the symptoms of a masochist. She had a terrible childhood, she enjoyed pain, and she liked looking at blood. He remembered the times when she wanted Tori to slap her with a sausage, or when she was disappointed when feet smothering didn't hurt, or how she had such an extreme fascination with scissors. Plus, she had several piercings and tattoos. She even told Beck that she enjoyed the feeling of needles against her skin.

"You're a masochist," he said slowly, enunciating each word like Jade never heard the word before.

"No, I'm not," she argued. "I cause others pain."

"Really think about."

"No."

"Let's try it!"

"Hell no!"

"You may like it."

"I didn't get back with you so you could beat me."

Jade got out of his car, cursing loudly to herself as he called after her. Beck knew that it was going to take time for Jade to realize that's what she wanted. He wasn't going to force her to do anything that she didn't want to do. It was just that Jade never seemed to enjoy sex as much as Beck wanted her to. When she did, he was always guilty for ramming into her so hard that she couldn't sit the next day. Their sex life had sucked since Beck was afraid to give Jade what she wanted. After their separation period, Beck had time to think about how wrong he was. Jade wasn't a porcelain doll and she knew what she wanted.

Beck shook his head as he realized how stupid he was. He shouldn't have brought the subject up to Jade, especially since they just got back together an hour ago. She was in charge of her sexuality and she should be the one coming to him about it. Right? What if Jade felt that it was too beneath her to ask Beck to spank her? Beck wasn't sure if his decision to bring up Jade's biggest fetish was right or wrong. He just wanted to please his girlfriend and he wanted her to be her fiery, independent self.

Compared to the other girls he been with, Jade and Beck always had rough sex. Most girls wanted it gentle and slow. They wanted light kisses, slow insertion, and a steady pace until they cried out from their orgasm. Jade was extremely different. She wanted it rough and fast. She wanted to scream his name until she was hoarse. She wanted to take him in as quickly as possible. She liked to be either on top or down on all floors. She loved when he grabbed her hair, pulling it as he pushed roughly into her. Beck knew that Jade wanted to experience a rougher and more passionate sex life. He no longer regretted talking about it to her.

However, he did regret saying the phrase "Let's try it." It sounded like he was so eager to have sex that he wanted to do it now. The truth was that he was tired and didn't plan on sleeping with anyone tonight. Tori had set him up with Meredith and he wasn't anticipating sleeping with her. Although he knew if he asked, Meredith probably would have allowed him to sleep with her.

He quickly texted a Jade an apology and mentioned that he wanted to take their relationship as slow as she liked. He was surprised that Jade texted him back immediately. She texted him that she needed a ride home. He texted her back, telling her to meet him in the space he was before - the empty parking lot in the back of Hollywood Arts. Within five minutes, she was back inside his car.

"No one tells me what I like or what I want to do with my body!" she shouted as he took his car out of park. "Wait! Don't drive. We're not done here."

Beck stopped the car, turning his attention to his angry girlfriend.

"If I choose to have sex with you, it's not because I'm one of those desperate dumb bitches that Tori set you up with," she continued. "It's for me!"

Beck turned the engine off, realizing that it was going to be a long time until Jade got finished saying what she wanted to.

"And don't give me those Tori kisses."

"Tori kisses?"

"The peck on the lip, the kiss on the hand. I hate those! This is how I want to be kissed."

She grabbed his face with both hands, pulling it tightly as she smashed her lips against his.

"So those aren't Tori kisses?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

He wanted to ask how did she know the way Tori liked to be kissed but he decided against it. It wasn't his business who she dated or slept with when they broke up. That would explain why Jade was never with any guys and why Tori desperately wanted to set Beck up with someone else. He was started picturing the two girls embracing. He could see Tori's mouth pressed against Jade, digging into Jade's dark hair. He imagined Jade laying on top of a topless Tori, kissing the half-latinos neck as Tori tried her hardest not to moan. He knew that Tori was the type of girl who wanted it soft and sweet. He knew that if she and Jade really did hook up, Jade wouldn't push the girl into having the type of sex she and Beck had.

"Too rough for Tori," was the only thing she said about the subject.

"You called that too rough?" he teased, realizing how Jade always loved having sex after an argument. Maybe that explained what the two were always so harsh to each other in bed.

He grabbed her collar, pulling her so close that their lips were touching. He watched the way her eyes fluttered shut before he roughly pressed his lips on hers. His tongue swiped her bottom lip, making Jade keep her lips closed. He gently grazed her lips with his thumbs before using his hands to pry open her mouth. He quickly poked his tongue inside, against Jade's will, receiving a hard bite from the goth. He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, pulling her out of her seat and onto his lap. He sunk his teeth into her lip, eliciting a moan from the beautiful girl on his lap.

Jade's back was pressed against the steering wheel as she cupped his face to deepen the kiss. He glided his hand down her sides as her tongue pushed into his mouth. Instinctively, Beck began fighting her for dominance. He moaned into her mouth as she massaged her tongue with his. As the two kissed, Beck pushed her against the steering wheel, which made the horn honk. The sound caught her off guard for a moment, which was enough time for Beck to throw her body across the other seat and get on top of her. Her back was arched since she was lying on top of the center console. Beck leaned over her, grabbing both of her wrists with one hand and pinning it over her head. He tighten his grip on her wrist when she tried to move her arms. He began kissing her lips quick and hard, not giving her a chance to catch her breath. She began breathing faster, her breaths unsteady as her boyfriend assaulted her lips. He decided to give her a chance to catch her breath and moved his lips to another part of her body.

His spongy lips left a wet trail from her chin to her collar bone. He began slowly kissing her neck, feeling her heartbeat slow down as her breathing steadied. He licked the crook of her neck before biting down, breaking into her soft skin. She moaned as he bit her again in a lower spot. He remembered exactly how hard Jade liked it and how his bite was never hard enough for her before. He stopped for a second, staring at her as she tried wiggling free from his grip. He pressed his body against her to keep her from moving. He could feel his hard on against her leg. He kissed her lips again, slowly loosening his grip of her hands before letting go completely.

"Back ... hurts ... need ... to ... move ... to the ... b -back," she panted.

The two readjusted themselves in the back seat, giving Jade the opportunity to regain control. As she straddled him, Beck began rubbing her lower back as they kissed. His hands started drifting farther, giving her lower cheeks a quick squeeze before moving his hands. Jade moaned into his mouth, encouraging Beck to begin massaging her bottom. There was only a thin piece of fabric between his hand and her ass - her jeggings. He knew that Jade always wore thongs and he could tell she was wearing one tonight. He grabbed both of her cheeks and started shaking each of them up and down.

"So good," she muttered in between kisses.

"Better than Tori?" he joked.

"Much better," she said in a serious tone.

Beck spanked his hands roughly against her behind, making Jade moan loudly.

"Too masochist for you?" Beck teased.

"You're an asshat sadist," she said.

Her gruff tone made him wonder if the slap was taking it too far.

"Sorry for hitting you," he said as he withdrew his hand.

Jade huffed and sighed. "What did I tell you?" she barked. "Don't treat me like Tori!"

"So you want me to do it again?" he asked, unsure of what to do.

"For the love of God, Beck," she muttered. "Spank my ass or do I have to say it more bluntly?"

Beck thought she was blunt enough. He was actually surprised that she said it the way she did. She bent over, raising her behind up. He smacked her as hard as he could. While she moaned, all Beck could think about was how wrong this was. A part of him wished he never even brought up the idea of Jade as a masochist. His mind kept telling him to stop as he kept hitting her. For a moment, he thought he was too rough when Jade moved. He was getting ready to apologize when she pulled her pants down to her thighs, pushing her bare bottom in the air. Her bottom already looked a little red in the dim light but Beck continued to spank her.

As Beck noticed how much Jade was enjoying the spanking, he began to relax a little more. He wanted to please Jade and make her feel good. If he made her feel good by hurting her, it shouldn't be a problem as long as she was okay with it. This reminded him of the lyrics to her "You Don't Know Me" song. As he thought of her performance at the Full Moon Festival, an idea came into his head.

"You know why you're getting spanked?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked, sounding curious.

"You're dangerous," he said. "You sang that in your song. Dangerous girls deserve to be punished."

"I'm ... ouch .. dangerous," she sang. "I'm ... ouch... warning yooooou!"

"I'm not afraid of you," Beck paraphrased her song lyrics as he begun hitting her harder. "Convince me you're dangerous."

"Ouch, baby," she began. "I'm uh ...mmmmmmm... dangerous ... ooh... girl. You ... oh god ... think you know me ...but Jesus fucking Christ ... you don't know meeeEEE. You mmmm ... think you owe me ... but you ... fuck ... can't ... control... me ... uh... oh my!"

"Not convincing enough."

He slapped even harder as she moaned, "You ...oh... scream at me. Mmmmmm. I ... ouch. scream at you ... loooouddddderrr. Fucking shit."

"If I remember correctly, you sang that the pain feels okay? Does it?"

"It's okaaayyy!" she cried, moaning loudly before she collapsed onto Beck lap.

Beck waited as Jade came down from both her orgasmic high and her hysteria over cumming from spanking. Beck stroked her hair, which made Jade curse at him and accused him of treating her like Tori. Was Tori's name their safe word? Her named conveyed more meaning than words: keep going or too gentle or not hard enough. He wondered if Tori used his name when Jade was too rough with her.

"So you're a masochist?" he asked her, urging her to accept the term.

"I'm also a sadist," she said as she sat up.

"How?" he asked.

"See that boner right there?" she asked as she touched his hard on, making him groan. "You're going to be using your hand tonight because I'm not touching it." Before he could protest, she grabbed his keys and placed them in his hand. "Drive me home."

"What about me?"

"Think of this as your pleasure and pain."


End file.
